1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions are provided to be used in various ways. For example, the resin compositions are used in resin molded articles such as various housings and components of home appliances or automobiles, or used in resin molded articles such as housings of business machines and electronic and electric apparatuses.
A polycarbonate resin is a thermoplastic resin having excellent impact resistance, heat resistance, and the like, and is widely used as a resin molded article such as a component and a housing in the field of machines, automobiles, electric equipment, and electronic equipment, and the like. Furthermore, since the polyester resin is a resin exhibiting good molding fluidity, an aromatic polyester resin may be blended with the polycarbonate resin to be used. In order to enhanced mechanical characteristics and heat resistance of the resin molded article obtained from the resin composition containing the polycarbonate resin and the aromatic polyester resin, a resin composition obtained by blending a filler with the polycarbonate resin and the aromatic polyester resin are being considered.